La llama de la Luna
by xXAradiaXx
Summary: Yue ha llegado a Namimori para cumplir la misión mas importante de su vida la cual ha sido encomendada por sus padres y Timoteo, ¿La esposa de un capo de la mafia? Definitivamente no sera tan fácil... Nueva familia nuevos personajes, se aceptan participaciones


**Prometidos**

.

.

Un avión acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, de el descendía una joven que llevaba consigo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, no estaba fastidiada por la lluvia o el hecho de que hubiera tenido que viajar hasta Japón, más bien detestaba el motivo que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

― ¿Qué pasa?― recién tomaba de su bolso un celular el cual había estado sonando insistentemente desde que toco tierra.

― ¿Yue?― se escucho levemente desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Si soy yo, ¿acaso llamabas a alguien más?― resoplo fastidiada.

―No deberías de estar molesta, nosotras somos las molestas… Estamos aquí hace un año y

―Lo sé, lo sé― interrumpió estrepitosamente.

―No, no lo sabes… Vinimos aquí a vigilar a los guardianes Vongola, llevamos 12 meses invertidos ¡12 meses! Y tú apenas te dignas en llegar…― La chica parecía molesta, cosa que hizo que la de cabellos oscuros se sintiera aun mas exasperada.

―Escúchame, quisiera verte en mi situación y que hicieras de cuenta que nada paso… ¿Me entendiste?, así que por favor no me fastidies en estos momentos… es lo último que necesito― acto seguido colgó con brusquedad para simplemente desplomarse en el suelo.

«Nunca pensé que tuviera que pasar por esto…» pensó para sí misma, después de todo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Quién era Tsunayoshi Sawada?, después de todo el seria quien debería convertirse en su esposo.

.

.

.

―Tsuna idiota― Despertaba Reborn al castaño ―Llegaras tarde y es tu primer día en la preparatoria.

― ¡¿Qué?!― soltó el líder Vongola al tiempo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a entrar en pánico.

―Date prisa― aconsejo el Hitman en tanto degustaba una taza de café y dejaba a su estudiante solo para que se pusiera al corriente con sus tareas matutinas ―presiento que hoy será un buen día.

Si bien era el primer día de Tsuna en su nueva escuela, la idea no lo entusiasmaba para nada puesto que volvería a ver a Kyoko-chan después de las vacaciones de verano, no se sentía cómodo con la idea… después de todo ella había terminado con él sin dar muchas explicaciones, lo cual le había dejado por demás un corazón roto, tanto que se había propuesto nunca más volverse a enamorar.

Tomo su bicicleta para ir a través de la cuidad para llegar a la preparatoria la cual se encontraba a las afueras de Namimori, no dejaba de pensar en aquella sensación que lo inundaba, era un ansiedad que le aprisionaba fuertemente el corazón, a pesar de que se seguía repitiendo que solo era un día mas.

― ¡Tsuna-san!― una castaña lo esperaba radiante en la entrad de la preparatoria, su cabello lucia más corto después de las vacaciones pero igual seguía luciendo encantadora.

― ¡Haru-chan!, no sabía que entrarías en esta preparatoria― comento al momento que estacionaba su bicicleta y le colocaba un candado.

―Haru opto por esta pues erala mejor opción― hablo encogiéndose de hombros ―pero al ver llegar a Yamamoto-kun, Haru, Haru pensó que quizá Tsuna-san también vendría.

Tsuna sintió algo pesado en su cuerpo y no era un peso físico, más bien algo emocional que lo hizo simplemente asentir y alejarse de la castaña dejándola totalmente confundida.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué te ocurre Hibari-kun?― cuestionaba una rubia al mencionado en la azotea de la preparatoria.

―Acabo de percatarme que una vez más tendré un año molesto― hablo resignado con una mueca de desagrado.

―Pero si este año estaré aquí, haciéndote compañía― La chica sonrió ampliamente, hacia un año de su transferencia a la secundaria de Namimori que fue donde escucho hablar de un tal Hibari Kyoya, de inmediato llamo su atención y cuando por fin pudieron estar frente a frente algo hizo clic dentro de ella y se había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro.

―Eso lo hace un poco más molesto― sonrió en tono de burla y la oji verde no hizo más que un moni ante su respuesta.

.

.

.

― ¡Buenos días Tsuna!― saludaba Yamamoto desde su asiento

―Buenos días, me alegra que estés aquí― respiraba con un tanto de tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

― ¡Decimo!― esta vez alzaba la vos Gokudera quien rápidamente se aceraba al castaño tomando asiento detrás de él.

―Me alegra que estemos juntos este año― halo Tsuna en tanto observaban como una pequeña multitud entraba al salón de clases tomando los asientos vacios, pudo ver como en primera fila tomaban asiento rápidamente Haru y Kyoko.

―Vaya también a las chicas les ha tocado en nuestra misma clase― sonreía Yamamoto mientras observaba con detenimiento a todas las personas en el aula. ― ¿Esa no es la novia de Hibari?― Cuestiono rascándose la barbilla, era un tanto distraído en cuanto a rostros y nombres se trataba.

―Así parece― Respondía el peliplata ―Natsuki Midori, así se llama si no mal recuerdo.

―woa― se expresaba el pelinegro mientras se perdía en la vista que tenia.

― ¿Qué pasa?― cuestiono el decimo Vongola al tiempo que intentaba observar el campo de visión de su amigo, así mismo lo imitaba el guardián de la tormenta.

―Ho― soltó bajito el peli plata intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo.

―Es muy bonita― murmuro el castaño.

―Me gusta― hablo rápidamente Yamamoto en un intento de reclamar propiedades.

― ¿Intentas apartarla con eso?― cuestiono incrédulo Gokudera.

―Sip

La chica camino hacia donde se encontraban aquellos tres; su cabello negro ondeaba ligeramente al caminar y sus ojos verdes parecían escudriñar cada parte de la habitación.

― ¿Puedo sentarme?― hablo al tiempo que señalaba la butaca enfrente del pelinegro.

―S-si, si adelante― hablo un tanto ruborizado mientras se rascaba la mejilla y ella le sonreía cálidamente.

―Mi nombre es Yue, Yue Amane… Seremos compañeros a partir de hoy así que espero llevarnos bien.

―Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, es un placer.

―Soy Hayato Gokudera― hablo este mismo tratando de restarle un poco de importancia a esa aura dominante que estaba invadiendo poco a poco al guardián de la lluvia.

―Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada― el castaño sonrió y de inmediato se desconcertó al ver la expresión que se estaba formando en el rostro de la joven, de una sonrisa espontanea a una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto.

«Tsunayoshi Sawada» era lo único que podía repetirse en su cabeza, no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo, tener a esa persona frente a ella, tan cerca a escasos centímetros, los deseos de matarlo que tenía desde que había emprendido camino hacia Japón poco apoco se alejaban de su corazón.

―Es un placer Tsunayoshi-kun― sus mejillas se colorearon y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía las corazonadas en su garganta, condujo una de sus manos a su cuello y jugueteó con una pequeña esfera de color plateado que tenía como dije en una bella cadena de plata.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron las horas de clases y al llegar a la hora del almuerzo aquellos tres habían decidido ir a comer en uno de los jardines de la escuela en compañía de Haru y Kyoko, mas sin embargo Tsuna se sentía incomodo ante la cercanía de la última.

― ¿Puedo sentarme?― cuestiono la pelinegra acercándose al grupo.

―Claro― respondía rápidamente Yamamoto

―Ciaossu― saludaba esta vez el hitman ―vine a darte un anuncio, pero veo que ya conociste a Yue, ella es la portadora de la llama de la luna y tu futura esposa…

¡!

.

.

 _Gracias por leer este intro, como habrán leído en el resumen si gustan pueden participar enviando un oc por este medio o a mi correo (( outlook. es)) puesto que estoy haciendo la creación de 7 guardianas, dos que ya han aparecido y 5 que estarían faltando, la ficha debe de contener –nombre y apellido, una imagen de su personaje para la descripción física, forma de ser (gustos, disgustos), las llamas al ser nuevas yo las asignare de acuerdo a la personalidad de la chica (Solo se estarían aceptando oc chicas por la trama que tomara), pueden tener mascotas pero estas se solicitaran en cuanto la llama este asignada puesto que deben de concordar con ella._

 _Eso sería todo espero que les gustara el intro esta será una historia de drama, drama y mas drama así que preparados jaja…_


End file.
